Mortal Kombat ll (2012)
''Mortal Kombat ll (2012 Video Game) ''is the title for the 10th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series, by Soul_Eater111. The game is released for Xbox 360 & PS3. Introduction New Characters Ellena Rangetsu (A knight of the order who searches a cure for her brother.) Raven (A mysterious assassin who is born from the NetherRealm.) Dreadnaught (A new creation that who created by the sorcerer Shang Tsung in the flesh pits.) Pain (A vampire who searches for a cure for his vampirism.) Cyro (A warrior who trains under Frost to get his revenge on Sub-Zero.) Kuro (A Darkrealmer wants to exact his revenge on Shao Kahn for destroying his home realm.) Shinnok (Imprisoned Elder God) Fujin (The God Of Wind & Alley of Raiden) Nitara (Outworld vampire who's primary interest is to restore her home realm.) Bo'Rai Cho (A somewhat drunken and obese martial arts teacher from Outworld. Instructed Liu Kang & Kung Lao.) Sareena (A demon from the NetherRealm and assassin for Quan Chi.) Rain (A half edenian god) Havik (A cleric of chaos who roams around spreading chaos.) (Lady In Red) Skarlet- Reiko (Shao Kahn's General.) Kai (Shaolin monk and friend of Liu Kang.) Frost (Student from the lin kuei who also has ice powers like Sub-Zero.) Returning Characters Liu Kang- Kung Lao- Kano- Raiden- Kenshi- Shang Tsung- Johnny Cage- Sonya Blade- Quan Chi- Kabal- Kurtis Stryker- Scorpion- Reptile- (Human) Smoke- Cyrax- Sektor- Jackson Briggs- (Cyber) Sub-Zero- Baraka- Mileena- Noob Saibot- Ermac- Sheeva- Sindel- Kitana- Jade- Kintaro (Sub-Boss) Goro (Sub-Boss) Arenas Gameplay (Features) Storyline Shaa-Kahn's invasion on EarthRealm has started destroying most of EarthRealm is already fused with Outworld. The forces of light did whatever they can to prevent EarthRealm's demise, but the forces of darkness have been too strong for them. Raiden, God of Thunder, losing hope after pleading for the elder gods aid against Shao Kahn went to the depths of the NetherRealm hoping to strike a deal with the Necromancer Quan Chi. In exchange for the remaining heroes souls and his own if they fall in battle, they will create a temporary alliance. But Quan Chi refused, already owning the souls of the fallen warriors. After a fierce battle between the thunder god and the souls of the vanquished warriors, Raiden realized that 'he must win' refers to Shao Kahn. Raiden teleports to EarthRealm to surrender to Shao Kahn, but Liu-Kang losing faith in Raiden battles Raiden, Raiden defeats Liu-Kang but Liu Kang still doesn't give up; Liu Kang prepares to kill Raiden. Raiden accidentally kills Liu Kang. Shao Kahn enters the realm finally, and starts toying with Raiden. After successfully taking over EarthRealm, the Elder Gods finally take action and aid the god of thunder into battle with Shao Kahn. Raiden has emerged victorious from the battle with Shao Kahn, however with the cost of many brave souls of the heroes and EarthRealm's former champion of Mortal Kombat...Liu Kang. Raiden with the remaining forces of light help to rebuild EarthRealm, finally free from Shao Kahn's grasp. But this is short-lived as Shinnok taking this opportunity to exact his revenge on those who have imprisoned him in the depths of the NetherRealm, breaks free from his prison, and turns his attention to The Elder Gods. He with his new army of darkness have defeated the elder gods—without the elder gods the forces of light have no chance on winning. Shinnok after defeating the elder gods, absorbs their power making him ever so stronger he spreads chaos all over EarthRealm. Raiden with his powers fading away slowly becoming mortal due to the elder gods' deaths, gathers up the forces of light to combat this new evil. Character Bio's & Endings Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Fiction